


Three Dogs, Four Dogs...

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AND GOOD RELATIONSHIPS, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, WHO IS READY FOR PUPPIES, because i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma welcomes some new life into the world





	Three Dogs, Four Dogs...

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> MY   
> OTHER  
> STORIES  
> FIRST
> 
> lmao sorry this is short

“Hello? Sergeant, I’m home.” You heard the front door swing open and rushed to hush him.

“Shh, you don’t want to wake them up.” You nodded to Karma’s corner. She laid soundly asleep, breaths even as four pups nuzzled at her belly. 

You watched Connor’s eyes light up with wonder as he rounded the back of the couch to inspect the new family members. The squirmy pups all had their mothers coat, or perhaps…

“I’m now 100% sure that they’re Chase’s pups.” You commented as Connor’s LED whirred a steady blue.

“They all seem healthy.” He noted as he kneeled down an adoring smile falling across his lips. “Definitely pure breed German Shepherds.”

“That’s good that they’re all healthy.” You sat down next to him, admiring his soft gaze. 

“Have you thought about names?” He asked while tilting his head to look at you.

“I had a few ideas, but, I wanted to ask you too.”

“She is your partner. Why ask me?”

“Because your opinion matters to me, plus, she’s practically your dog too.” 

Connor paused, thinking about the past months that had seemed to fly by faster than an airplane, hell, a little under a month from now he’d be celebrating his deviancy anniversary. But, the Sergeant was right: he’d really come a long way in terms of getting to know you. He’d suspected you wouldn’t be so close if you weren’t shot nearly six months ago, as he spent every moment helping you recover. (Not that he was glad you were shot.) 

But, romantic involvement with you also included Karma, which allotted much time to spend with the canine as well. Your relationship with Connor wasn’t lost on Karma, who accepted Connor with a wagging tail as another owner. 

“I suppose I could name two of them.” He compromised. 

“Three boys and one girl…” You muttered. 

“How about Hunter and Yaster?” Connor nodded to the smaller boy pups. 

“Cute, I like it. How about Luna for the girl, and...” You paused for a moment, watching one pup try and sit up only for him to topple over his sister.

“Domino.” You glanced over at Connor with a sly smile, he only shook his head in amusement at the name that doubled as a pun.

“You are something else, Sergeant.” His brown eyes caught on a black furry mass nuzzled at the canine’s muzzle. 

“I’m glad Luck and Karma get along so well.” 

“Luck was with Karma every step of the way. I’ve never seen anything like it.” You pondered the bond of the two animals, it reminded you of yourself and Connor in a way.

“Maternal instincts are said to be one of the strongest bonds one could experience.” You let out a light laugh as a smile tugged upwards at your lips.

“That is true.” Connor glanced up at you, eyebrows raised in slight surprise as he picked up the implication you had put down. He darted his eyes at the puppies before looking back at you. His LED swirled yellow in the dim lighting as he scanned your facial expression: soft, motherly. 

“I was unaware of your desire to be a mother.” The words snapped your attention to the android. 

“No! Uh, not that I wouldn’t want to be a mother…” You trailed off, Connor’s gaze steady. You could practically hear what he was thinking: that he couldn’t give her children of her own. 

“-Or that I wouldn’t want to be a parent with you! It’s just… I’ve really just begun my career, not that I would want to choose one thing over another! It’s just, I didn’t expect to find a relationship like, like  _ this _ . A relationship that would even get me to consider kids this early, or even at all. Hell, we’re not even  _ married yet!  _ So even mentioning kids isn’t even fair on my part-” You stopped, now just realizing what you had said.

“Yet.” Connor said. It seemed so _simple_ : the way he said it. As if it were the most obvious thing to say as if it were as certain as the sun rising the next morning. It hardly registered in your mind that you’d been subconsciously planning ahead with Connor in the big picture. 

Even if that picture was as hazy as an early morning out on Lake Michigan, you could still see Connor standing next to you on your little boat that traversed the choppy and unknown waters. With Connor’s help, you could navigate the fog and rolling waves, you could get to clear sky and smooth sailing. 

It all seemed so simple: sitting next to him and gazing down at the pups that you would now be taking care of with the help of Karma, Luck, and Connor. A smile tugged at your lips, this would be your family: your kids.

“Yeah.  _ Yet. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY- So this was late for a number of reasons  
> 1: I'm lazy  
> 2: I had work  
> 3: I'm lazy  
> 4: I had my birthday  
> 5: I'm lazy  
> 6: I finally got the fukcin game  
> 7: Did I mention that I'm lazy?


End file.
